Cheerios
by Stephosaur
Summary: Little Kurt Hummel just lost his mom and Burt is worried on how he is coping!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee!**_

Cheerios

It had been a few months since Elizabeth's passing. Burt missed her so much and he knew that his precious little boy missed her as well but he was worried about Kurt.

He had expected many days filled with crying and sleepless nights but the big blue-eyed boy remained calm and stoic.

Burt wondered if he should send the small child to a psychologist but always ended up talking himself out of the idea. He thought, 'Shrinks just make things worst.'

He noticed how the boy would try to clean the house while he was working outside. After a few days, Burt realized that Kurt was trying to be like his mother, keeping the house clean and warm.

He grimaced when he saw the boy in his navy shorts and yellow colored shirt along with his brown dress shoes, standing on a small stool cleaning the dishes.

Burt felt guilty for the child's desire to have the routine they used to have.

He on countless occasions had given it a shot to cook dinner for both of them. It resulted with him holding a fire extinguisher aimed at a burnt chicken and Kurt jumping on a chair, screaming "Call 911!"

After he burned the lasagna, both boys sat at the kitchen table quietly eating their bowls of Cheerios.

Burt looked up from his bowl, expecting to see a depressed boy with tears running down his cherub cheeks but was surprised when he saw a wide grin on his baby boy's face.

Burt was startled when Kurt burst out laughing, he tried to say something but it only came out as gibberish.

The bewildered father was slowly cracking a grin when he thought, 'That's Lizzie's laugh.'

Kurt managed to say, "Oh Daddy you burned your eyebrows off."

Burt attempted to see his appearance with the back of his spoon which only resulted with more laughter.

He saw the remainders of his eyebrows and laughed loudly with his son.

They continued this until tears fell down their faces, no longer was it because of the funny appearance of Burt's face but for the sudden loss of a mother and wife.

Burt's heart just about broke when he saw his boy fight to hold back his tears by scrubbing his eyes fiercely with the back of his small hand.

The concerned father went over to small child's side and kneeled on the ground before gently taking both hands away from the flushed face.

Blue eyes were holding back tears and stared at him with a broken, sorrowful look.

Burt said, "You don't have to hold back your tears or anything baby. I know you are strong and stubborn like your mother was but son even she cried. You can cry kid its okay."

Kurt gasped, "I can't, they told me to be a man and to be strong for you Daddy."

His nose was running mixing with the salty tears that fell.

Burt was furious at whoever had given this stupid piece of advice to a little kid.

He took the side of his flannel shirt and gently wiped his son's face. Once it was dry he took his boys hands into his own larger ones.

The delicate appearance of his son's hands only served as a reminder of how tiny and fragile his son was, Burt made a promise in that moment that he would protect the precious gift his wife had given him, their son.

"Son, whoever gave you that advice is stupid."

A light gasp came from the small boy's mouth.

"Stupid is a mean word Daddy."

Burt chuckled, "I know kid but my point is that it doesn't mean you aren't a man if you cry or show how you feel. Got me? You can cry and express yourself however you want, never let someone tell you that you can't."

Tears ran down Burt's face when Kurt finally broke that wall that he had build and cried. He cried for the mother he had lost. But mostly cried because even though the person he loved the most in the world was gone, he still had someone he could trust and be himself with. He still had his daddy and that was enough.

Burt continued to hold the small boy to his chest, crying tears of sorrow mixed with happiness.

Sorrow for the loss of his best friend and wife but happy that he had his son. She wasn't entirely gone; she was still here with him. His son resembled her so much and he knew that the pain would go away, they would be alright.

Both of them parted and sat side by side on the coach, eating their cereal happily.

The End

_**So what do you guys think? I want to know! Review please! Thanks!**_


End file.
